


apple juice (unfinished)

by yoondowoon



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Regression, M/M, ddlb, not really ddlb bc hyojong and hui don’t do anything sexual and it’s not a kink to them but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondowoon/pseuds/yoondowoon
Summary: hyojong be like goo goo gah gah and hui be like okay guys this is epic.





	apple juice (unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and posted this as a joke for my friend because she dared me to write this. it’s not checked at all so pls don’t point out any errors because it’s not a serious work. also i don’t support sexual ddlb so if i had continued this work it would have been a non sexual relationship between these two bc that’s kinda weird 😳

Hyojong woke up with his favorite stuffed animal,who he named Buttercup, in hand. He brought the soft toy up to his face and nuzzled it smiling. He let out a sigh, held it close to his chest and reached for his phone. If it wasn’t apparent, Hyojong was basically a five year old. Which is why he ran his own little ddlb account. It wasn’t something he was very proud of nor did he ever bring it up around his friends. It was more of a private comfort that he much rather keep to himself or keep himself anonymous amongst other people like himself. He often scrolled through his phone looking at posts from mutuals, talking to other littles about their ideal caregiver and things of the sort. Of course aside from his secret hobby he had to go to school and work. Even of he would have liked to stay at home and talk to his followers and friends, he did realize he had his own life and wanted to maintain a good social standing.   
His phone started to ring in his hand which was a signal that it was time to get up and get ready to go to school. He sat up and ruffled his own hair, yawning. After preparing himself to leave he went out the door keys in hand and ready to face another day in the real world. 

 

Everything went as it always did, went to class, got lunch, came home. Nothing out of the ordinary except that today he came home to see he got a new message from someone he didn’t know on his ddlb account. He looked at the username that read sunsetrain, for the first time in awhile it wasn’t another little who messaged him but instead was a caregiver, this made him a bit excited. He had never actually had his own caregiver so maybe this might be a new experience. The message read “Hey you seem pretty neat.” He smiled at the message, as he did when anyone in the community wanted to talk to him. He had to reply now since he opened it as much as he was a bit embarrassed to reply to new people in fear of being annoying or coming off as boring. He quickly typed and sent his message that was a small introduction of himself and turned off his phone so he didn’t have to worry about being left on seen for the time being. 

It had been almost two days with no response from his new mutual.He was starting to think maybe “Hey i’m E’Dawn! what's your name?” wasn’t the best response and probably bored the other which led them to just give up on trying to talk. That was what he thought until he finally received a response from the other. 

“You go by E’Dawn? That’s a really cool name, it’s unique. My name is Hwitaek, it's nothing special really.” 

Hyojong smiled at the compliment, he has used that nickname for as long as he can remember due to not wanting to be found out online by his friends because he used his real name. He quickly responded to the other. 

“I like your name too! I think everyone's name is special no matter what it is.”

The two had started to get along quite well. Often talking about video games they both enjoyed, Hwitaek was even kind enough to listen to Hyojong ramble about his favorite characters and cartoons. Which was something quite rare as he could talk about those things for hours and would often find that people were annoyed by him when he did so.


End file.
